


you’ve earned it

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 14: Praise kink“You’re such a good little angel, aren’t you?”





	you’ve earned it

“Angel, you’re so gorgeous.” Crowley said as he had thrown Aziraphale’s shirt to the side. He began to place kisses on his stomach, while his lover whimpered at the kisses. It felt so good, and he wanted more. His member was painfully pressed against his pants, precum staining them, and he wanted them off.

“C...Crowley.” he answered, and whimpered as the demon kept placing the soft kisses over him, while gently caressing his back with his fingers, before moving one of his hands down, grabbing his crotch.

He let out a surprised moan, the touch was not something he would have expected yet, which was probably  _ why  _ Crowley did it. And as he looked into those yellow eyes, it was clear he enjoyed every second of it.

“Is the good boy enjoying himself?” he asked, and all Aziraphale could do was nod with a flushed red face.

“Y...yes. I am.”

“That’s lovely. And I guess you want those lovely pants gone? I’ll gladly help me precious with that.”

And before he could react, Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hands by his waste, and seconds laters, his pants and boxers were removed completely, leaving him fully exposed.

Crowley couldn’t help but smile, and Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat.

Crowley carefully cupped Aziraphale’s face with his hands, before leaning in towards his ears, and then whispered.

“You’re such a good little angel, aren’t you?”

Crowley’s voice was so low, so  _ seductive,  _ and Aziraphale felt himself melt to it, the demon had him wrapped around his fingers. Aziraphale couldn’t help but stroke himself as the tension was becoming to much. He needed Crowley’s touch more than ever.

“Yes, now, please.”

“Of course, you’re so cute when you’re asking like that.” he answered, before he moved downwards. Soon, Crowley’s face was in front of Aziraphale’s cock, he was ready to begin. “You’ve really earned it.”


End file.
